SISTERS IN LAWS II Rescue Almanzo& Albert by ultraknight & aprairiefan
by ultraknight
Summary: SISTERS IN LAWS II Rescue Almanzo& Albert by ultraknight & aprairiefan By: ultraknight The sequel to the 1st story. Take something from Beth and Sylvie they'll get it back! THEIR WAY! When Almanzo and Albert are taken hostage by bank robbers. Sisters in Laws Laura and Sylvia setting out to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1

Sisters-In-Laws 2:

By Ultraknight and Aprairiefan

Twelve Months Later

Walnut Grove circa 1887 at the large Boarding House of Laura and Almanzo Wilder

It has been 3 months since Sylvia Webb Ingalls had her new baby boy, Albert Ingalls Jr. Albert and Sylvia are sitting in the Living Room playing with the youngest member of the happy Ingalls family as Laura and Almanzo come in to join them after putting their children Rose and Royal to bed.

Albert had already put Sarah Olivia Ingalls to bed.

Laura sits down beside of Sylvia who is holding Albert Jr. and starts to play with his feet and says to Sylvia, "These booties we made a few months ago while Albert and Almanzo were out helping the Indians and the sick Chief are starting to get a little small."

Sylvia replies, "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Do you think you and I could make some new ones?"

Laura answers, "Sure, I did have a good time making these with you and spending time with my sister-in-law."

Both Laura and Sylvia looks at Albert Jr. in a playful way saying while rubbing his feet, "New baby booties for little Albert Jr."

Albert Jr. coos as to agree.

Albert, Sylvia's husband turns to his wife, "Sylvia, I almost forgot to tell you Almanzo and I are going to be running a little errand for Mr. Hanson to pick up some supplies in Sleepyeye Friday morning and we'll be gone throughout the weekend."

Almanzo then says, "Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you also. Now you girls will be okay by yourselves a few days right?"

Laura answers, "Sure we will but we will miss you." Then she gives Almanzo a kiss.

Sylvia says, Yes, we sure will miss you." Sylvia than gives Albert a kiss.

Sylvia then says, "Laura, that gives me an idea we can make the baby booties while our men are out again."

"Sounds good," Laura replies.

Little Albert Jr. continues to coo, as the four happily look at him.

Meanwhile outside of Sleepyeye there is some outlaws planning to rob the Bank in Sleepyeye on Friday afternoon. "Ok Johnny, when do we hit it?" Jed asks.

"Friday afternoon, the stage will be in to drop off the main payroll." Johnny replies.

"How much?"Jed asks

"Over $25.000," Johnny answers.

"Beautiful! If we get this right it will be an easy job. We'll be stinkin rich!" Jed replies.

Two other outlaws Dan and Candy nod in agreement.

"You fellas come into town quiet on the day." Johnny continues. "That way no one will be suspicious."

"I can't wait." Jed says.

"Ok," replies Candy, "Dan and I will be there about 1pm."

"GREAT!" Johnny says.

Friday morning comes along, Laura and Sylvia, Almanzo and Albert just finished breakfast as Albert says, "We need to get on the road to Sleepyeye."

Sylvia says to Albert, "I love you," and hands him a bag of sandwiches for the road.

"I love you too Sylvia," Albert they both share a kiss.

Laura also hands Almanzo a bag of sandwiches for the road and shares a kiss as Laura says, "I love you Manly, be safe out there."

Almanzo answers, "I love you too, Beth. We should be back Monday for supper."

Albert and Almanzo head on their way to Sleepyeye.

Meanwhile the outlaws are getting prepared to go into Sleepyeye to rob the Bank as Johnny says, "Today is the day!"

"Yep," Jed replies.

"Let's go." Johnny says.

The four outlaws nudge their horses in the direction of sleepyeye towards the beginning of their upcoming bank holdup.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 The Robbery, Hostages

_**Chapter 2. The Robbery, Hostages, Wives concern **_

Friday morning comes along, Laura and Sylvia, Almanzo and Albert just finished breakfast as Albert says, "We need to get on the road to Sleepyeye."

Sylvia says to Albert, "I love you," and hands him a bag of sandwiches for the road.

"I love you too Sylvia," Albert they both share a kiss.

Laura also hands Almanzo a bag of sandwiches for the road and shares a kiss as Laura says, "I love you Manly, be safe out there."

Almanzo answers, "I love you too, Beth. We should be back Monday for supper."

Albert and Almanzo head on their way to Sleepyeye.

Meanwhile the outlaws are getting prepared to go into Sleepyeye to rob the Bank as Johnny says, "Today is the day!"

"Yep," Jed replies.

"Let's go." Johnny says.

The four outlaws nudge their horses in the direction of sleepyeye towards the beginning of their upcoming bank holdup.

Meanwhile at Sleepyeye, Almanzo and Albert have arrived at Garvey's Freight getting Mr. Hanson's supplies.

"Here you go Almanzo that should do it." Jonathan Garvey says finishing loading the wagon.

"Thanks Jonathan, when Albert gets back from the store we will be going back." Almanzo replies.

At the General store Albert is getting his supplies. "Let's see, Cough syrup, Sugar, Flour, Caster Oil, Beans, Rice...that should do it." Albert says.

Store Owner, Mr. Rodgers happily replies. "Your medical supplies will be here in a week Dr. Ingalls...that'll be $2.00."

Albert reaches into his pocket to get his wallet and pulls out two one dollar bills and gives them to the clerk.

"I will let Mr. Olsen know by telephone when they get here, and he'll tell you." Mr. Rodgers says.

"Thank you. Have a good day Mr. Rodgers." Albert says grabbing his box of supplies then exiting the store.

"You too Doctor." Mr. Rodgers says.

As Albert leaves two of the outlaws Dan and Candy walk past him. After a bit they stop and hang around a building a few feet at the bank.

Jed and Johnny the other two outlaws are across the street from the Bank and they see Dan and Candy. All four of them look across the street to each other and give a little nod and just then the stagecoach with the payroll of over $25,000 pulls up to the bank and takes the sacks of money into the Bank. Both Jed and Johnny walk across the street and Johnny tells Dan and Candy, "Jed and I will wait a few minutes after the stagecoach leaves to go in. You two stay out here to keep a watch out.''

Dan replies, "Sounds like a plan."

The Stagecoach driver takes in the last sack of money and leaves. 5 minutes pass and Johnny asks Jed, "Are you ready to go in?"

"Let's go." Johnny says.

The first two outlaws start their walk toward the bank.

Meanwhile back at Garvey's Freight, Albert has gotten back to Almanzo's wagon and put his supplies in the back and got back on with Almanzo. "Well, we better get on back to home." Almanzo says.

"I'll see you two, tell Charles and the family from me and Andy 'Hello' from us." Jonathan replies.

"We will." Albert says. "Bye Andy."

"Bye Albert!" Andy says.

"Heyaa!" Almanzo says starting the horses and wagon into motion.

Jonathan and Andy wave after them. Albert Looks back at them waving too.

As Albert and Almanzo have gone out of town, at the bank the outlaws Johnny and Jeb have gone in. After a few minutes their co-horts Dan and Candy enter.

"Freeze!" Johnny says pointing his gun at the teller.

The other outlaws draw their guns keeping the customers at bay. "This is a stick up, don't try anything stupid and you won't get hurt!" Jeb says.

"You!...where's the stage payroll? You got 5 seconds to get it or you'll get a bullet between your eyes! Now!" Johnny says to the bank manager.

Frightened the bank manager leads Johnny to the safe. "Open it!" Johnny demands.

The manager begins opening the safe.

Meanwhile, a young boy walking past the bank sees inside what was transpiring runs a ways heading to the Sheriffs office.

The Bank Manager hands the payroll money to the crooks and they run out of the bank and as they jump on their horses Johnny says, ''Man that was easy look at all this money. We're stinkin rich!"

"Yep!" Jed replies, "Now let's get out of here before we are caught."

As they are riding away the Sheriff rides up and sees the men riding off with the money tied onto the horses. The Sheriff yells out, "STOP!"

The outlaws look behind them and Dan says, "The Sheriff!" and they begin to ride faster. The Sheriff begins to shoot at them and hits one of the horses. Candy falls off his horse but he is able to grab the sack of money that was on his horse and jumps onto Dan's horse and they all get away.

About two miles out of Sleepyeye the outlaws stop and Johnny asks, "Ok, what went wrong how did the Sheriff know to come to the Bank?"

Jed answers, "I did see a boy at the window looking in the Bank maybe that little runt went to the Sheriff."

Candy says, "We are going to have to do something and quick! They are probably going to form a posse and come after us."

Just then Dan looks up and sees a wagon that has stopped with two men sitting on the side of the road eating some lunch and says, "Hey, look those two men up a ways. We can take them as hostages."

Johnny says, "That sounds like a plan."

All four ride up to Albert and Almanzo real friendly like at first saying, "Can we join you for a bite to eat?"

Albert and Almanzo both stand up to shake their hands and answers, "Sure."

Jeb grabs Almanzo, Johnny grabs Albert, Dan and Candy ties Almanzo and Albert's hands and throws them into the Wagon. Then the outlaws hitch up their horses to Almanzo's wagon and drives off.

Meanwhile back in Walnut Grove Laura and Sylvia are reading the newspaper that Mrs. Carter handed them from her newspaper 'The Gazette', "Bank robbery in Sleepyeye, four men has gotten away with over $25,000."

Sylvia says to Laura her sister-in-law, "Sleepyeye? That's where Albert and Almanzo are. I hope they didn't get caught up in that!"

Laura answers, "Sylvia, don't worry I'm sure they are ok."

Sylvia replies back. "Should we drive up to Sleepyeye to make sure?"

"I think we should...I'll ask Ma to look after the children. Laura says.

"Good..I'll feel a little better that my Albert is alright."

"Yeah and my Manly also" Laura replies. "I want to get Carrie's dog Bandit. He could come in handy."

Sylvia ponders. "He was YOUR dog once wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but when I moved out, I let Carrie have him." says Laura.

"Fine let's get ready to go." Sylvia says.

Meanwhile at a hideout halfway between Walnut Grove and Sleepyeye two of the outlaws Dan and Candy are sitting eating chow and sitting on two other chairs are Almanzo and Albert who both are tied up.

Then the other 2 outlaws Jeb and Johnny come in the door. "How did it go?" Dan asks.

"Piece of cake...we made it that we went the other way in case that posse of Sleepyeye cames after us. The false trail will keep em busy, and they will never track us here." Johnny says.

"Yeeehaww soon we'll be long gone and stinking rich!" Jeb replies.

"What about our two guests here?" Referring to Albert and Almanzo Johnny asks.

"We fed them."

Dan moves Johnny over to the side so Almanzo and Albert can't hear them. "They now know how we look they can identify us. We can't take a chance on em."

We'll wait for a few days before we move out then we'll kill both of em." Johnny says.

Dan nods in agreement.

Almanzo and Albert do hear some of the conversation. "They are going to kill us Albert." Manly says softly.

"I know, what can we do?" Albert softly replies.

"Don't know, but we gotta do something." Almanzo softly replies.

As Candy gets up to collect the plates he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his leg, "Arrrrghhh!" Candy shouts dropping to the floor.

"What's wrong Candy?" Johnny asks.

"Blast! My leg! It's didn't bother me before now it's beginning to hurt like the devil! "Musta happened when I fell off my horse when the sheriff shot em!" Candy exclaims.

"I'm a Doctor!" Let me take a look at it." Albert says.

"He's telling the truth!" Almanzo says.

Jeb and Johnny look at each other they nod and Johnny says "Cut em loose but NO funny stuff!"

Dan takes a knife and cuts the ropes holding Albert's hands. Albert grabs his doctor's bag and begins to look at Candy's leg.

Albert sees a small hole, not a bullet hole but seems to be a wire lodged in his leg. Candy seems to had gotten it from the ground when he fell.

"You have a piece of wire in your leg that needs to come out. You're not going nowhere until it does it will infect your leg." Albert tells Candy.

"So take it out Doc." Jed demands.

"Not until we have a deal." Albert replies.

"Ok Doc? Whatcha want?"Johnny speaks up.

"If I take that wire out, you will let me and my brother in law go. We won't tell the Sheriff anything. In other words once your friend's operation is done and you let us go it's the end of it. NO reprisals." Albert says.

Johnny thinks for a few seconds and comes to a decision. "Alright Doc!..you got a deal!"

Albert nods a yes. "Ok, let's get your man ready for surgery. I'll need Almanzo's help too."

"Dan cut the other loose, but keep a gun on them."

"Right Johnny." Dan replies as he goes over and cuts Almanzo's bonds loose.

"Almanzo let's clear this table and get him on there then I'm going to need strips of cloth for bandages and hot water to santize my instruments."

As Albert and Almanzo get things ready Jeb and Johnny speak silently. "When they are finished and Candy's ready to go. Kill em, they still know too much."

"Right" Jeb nods.

Meanwhile Albert manages to get Almanzo to himself for a brief moment to silently tell him. "I think they are going to kill us anyway Almanzo."

"What we gonna do?" Almanzo replies.

"Try to stall, I'll put Candy out with chloroform and we can think of something to escape." Albert answers.

"I wonder what Beth and Sylvia are doing, I think they must be worried about us." Almanzo says.

"Hey! No talking!" Dan says coming up to their prisoners. "Let's get the wire out of Candy!"

Dan helps Candy on the table than Albert puts some chloroform on a torn piece of cloth and puts it on Candy's face within a minute Candy is out cold.

Meanwhile, back at the Wilder Boarding House. Caroline Ingalls has brought her children over so she can watch Laura and Sylvia's children.

"We will be back as soon as we can Ma" Laura says. "We appreciate this" as Laura gets on her horse. After she does she puts Almanzo's rifle in its saddle holster.

"You girls be careful!" Caroline says.

"We will Caroline." Sylvia says as she gets on her horse and she holsters her late father's shotgun.

"Can't understand why you both are taking your husband's guns with you." Caroline says with a concerned look.

"Just for protection Ma." Let's hope we don't need to use them." Laura says.

"Ready to go Laura?" Sylvia asks.

Laura replies, "Yep Sylvia!...Let's go!...Come on Bandit find Albert and Almanzo!"

The white and black collie sniffs and picks up the trail of Almanzo's wagon and trots off. Laura and Sylvia motion their horses to go forward.

"We're coming Manly and Albert!" Laura says.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Laura and Sylvia searches

_**Chapter 3 Laura and Sylvia searches**_

A couple of hours later Laura, Sylvia and Bandit arrive in Sleepyeye and has met up with Jonathan Garvey at his freight store.

"Hi, Mr Garvey, we were wondering about our husbands, Albert and Almanzo? We heard there was a bank hold up" Both Sylvia and Laura asks.

"Well, Almanzo and Albert left Sleepyeye before the hold up Laura." Jonathan says. "They heading back in the direction of Walnut Grove."

"They didn't show up back at our place." Sylvia says.

"Well, I've been with the Sheriff's posse, there was no sign of the outlaws." Jonathan says.

Laura and Sylvia look at each other. "Well, we're going to go back towards Walnut Grove maybe we can find something." Laura says.

"Me and Andy will be heading out with the posse in a bit. If we find out anything we'll let you know." Jonathan says.

"Thanks Jonathan, we appreciate it." Laura replies.

"Come on Sylvia." As Laura nudges her horse.

Sylvia does the same and calls out. "Come on Bandit."

The Collie follows the two women and they head out of Town in the direction of Walnut Grove.

Laura and Sylvia as they ride, both begin to think, 'where can they be?' Tears begin to come down their faces. As they ride side by side each takes one of their hands and they hold each other's hand.

After a few moments suddenly Bandit begins to bark.

"Bandit?..what is it? Show us." Laura says.

The white and black collie sniffs and runs forward. He suddenly stops in the middle of a field area at a smothered out campfire. Bandit picks up a black hat off the ground and returns it to Laura and Sylvia who both gotten off their horses.

Bandit goes up to Laura with the hat.

"That's Albert's doctor's hat!" Sylvia says.

"Are you sure Sylvia?" Laura asks.

"Yes! ...I gave it to him when he graduated medical school." Sylvia responded.

After taking the hat from Bandit's mouth Laura walks around looking, she sees wagon tracks and multiple horse tracks.

"The outlaws Got our husbands!" Laura says, but inside her heart is burning in rage.

Sylvia's heart is now burning in rage that her Albert has been taken.

"Let's get our men back!" Sylvia says feeling her anger rise with Laura's.

Laura and Sylvia get back on their horses.

"Find them Bandit!" Laura says.

The Collie sniffs the wagon and horse tracks and then takes off in a run.

"Bandit has the scent!" Laura exclaimed.

The two women take off on their horses following their dog.

After an hour of riding.

Bandit has sniffed out the trail to where the four outlaws Johnny, Jed, Dan and Candy have taken Laura and Sylvia's husbands, Almanzo and Albert.

Laura and Sylvia are a few feet away from a small Cabin in the woods and as Bandit runs up to the door of the Cabin he begins barking. Laura and Sylvia looks in the window and Laura says to Bandit, "Quiet boy, we don't want them to hear us."

Bandit stops barking.

Sylvia looks inside and says quietly, "Albert is doing something to one of the men's legs," She sees Albert taking the wire out of Candy's leg.

Laura answers, "Yep, and Almanzo is helping him."

Meanwhile inside the Cabin Johnny says, "I think I hear something outside."

Jeb answers, "Yep, me too, I'll go check." He opens the door but sees nothing because Laura and Sylvia seen them coming to the door and ran behind a bush with Bandit following.

After Johnny goes back in Laura and Sylvia are quiet for a minute then Sylvia asks, "Oh, Laura how are we going to get Albert and Almanzo out of there?"

Laura answers, "I don't know, but we need to come up with a plan."

Laura and Sylvia and Bandit fall back further down the grassy area.

"There's four of them Sylvia. We have to bring them out."

"Laura if we make any mistakes, they'll kill Albert and Almanzo for sure." Sylvia says.

"Not if WE kill them first." Laura says.

"Yes! We have to get them first!" Sylvia says with anger raging inside of her.

Then Laura responds with more anger raging, "I'm glad we brought these guns with us they will come in handy."

Meanwhile inside the Cabin, Albert is finishing up on Candy's leg and has removed the wire and bandaged up his leg.

Albert tells Johnny, "Ok, we got Candy bandaged up and he should be ready to go in a day or two and like our deal we will be on our way!"

Johnny replies, ''HOLD IT! You are not leaving yet!"

_**To be Continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Laura & Sylvia vs The Outlaws

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Laura and Sylvia and Bandit vs. The Outlaws. For Almanzo and Albert_**

Johnny replies, ''HOLD IT! You are not leaving yet!"

Almanzo protests in anger to Johnny. Ok, why can't we leave? Candy's wire is out and we had a deal!...We kept our part!"

"Yeah boy!...you and the Doc kept yours, but you both know too much!" Johnny says aiming his gun at Almanzo and cocking the trigger.

Jeb and Dan aims their guns at Albert.

"Thanks for helping Candy but now so long!" Johnny chuckles.

Suddenly the door busts open and Laura shouts. "NO YOU DON'T!" firing her rifle.

BANG!

Johnny taken by surprise is hit in the chest and falls dead.

As Laura fired Bandit charges in and jumps on Jeb growling his fury. The white and black Collie bites viciously to protect his masters and mistresses. Jeb had dropped his gun and screams to anyone to get the dog off. "GET HIM OFF OF ME!''

Dan who was stunned turns to shoot the dog but Almanzo cold cocks him with a punch in the face knocking him down. Then Almanzo wrestles with him for the gun.

Candy although wounded takes his own gun and aims it at Albert about to kill him.

Albert looks at his upcoming death. Then suddenly.

"BANG!"

A shotgun blast erupts from the cabin window behind Candy. Sylvia fired her shotgun and hits her mark just in time killing the outlaw, Candy falls dead.

Albert turns to the window and sees his wife and her smoking gun.

Almanzo has wrestled Dan's gun from him and knocks him out with a final punch.

Bandit meanwhile has a bloody Jeb submitting in surrender.

"Bandit." Laura calls.

The Dog stops his attack and goes to Laura.

Meanwhile approaching is another group of riders on horses. It's the Sheriff's posse! Among them are Jonathan and his son Andy.

The riders arrive and dismount. Sylvia has joined Laura at the door.

"If you varmints don't want to join your two friends in Hell, hands up and get outside!" Laura says aiming her rifle at the surviving two men.

Jeb, and Dan go slowly outside right into the hands of the posse.

"We followed you two Laura and Sylvia." Jonathan says who is holding his rifle.

"We got them ladies, we will take it from here." The Sheriff says.

"I'll be outside in a moment to tend to the outlaw Jeb. I want to be with my wife for a moment." Albert says.

"Ok, Doctor." The Sheriff says.

As the outlaws go outside with the law. Once alone Laura and Sylvia setting their guns on the table runs up to their husbands and hugs them tightly.

"Are you ok Manly?" Laura asks

"Yeah Beth, I'm ok." Almanzo answers.

Sylvia holding her husband. "Are you ok My Albert?" Sylvia asks.

"Yeah my Sylvia...You saved me in the nick of time like your Pa did." Albert replies.

Sylvia understood what he meant, but what mattered most was that her Albert was safe.

Both couples engage in a deep passionate kiss of reunited love.

_**To be Continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Going Home

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Going Home**_

Moments later

Albert and Sylvia, Laura and Almanzo after sharing a long passionate kisses of sweet reunited love between each other, Albert says, "Let's go and check and see how they are doing out there with those crooks."

Outside in the Prison Wagon the Sheriff has Jeb and Dan locked in. Albert asks, "Sheriff how are they?"

The Sheriff answers Dan is ok, but Almanzo sure did give him a shiner of a black eye."

Laura gives Almanzo a pat on the back and answers, "Yep, that's my Almanzo when he hits someone he does it right!" Then Laura kisses him on the cheek.

Then the sheriff said, Jeb's leg was pretty bloody but we cleaned him up, but it still looks like he will need stitches in his leg."

Laura than pats Bandit's head and says, "Good Boy Bandit! keeping Jeb away from us."

Bandit barks a friendly bark.

Albert asks Sheriff, Can I have a quick look at Jeb? I know he doesn't deserve my help but maybe I can stitch him up."

"Sure," The Sheriff answers.

Albert gets his Doctor's bag and says to Sylvia, "Honey, this should only take a few minutes and then we can be on our way back home."

Sylvia answers, "Ok," Then she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Almanzo holds his Laura. "We're very proud of you both! Finding us. They surely was going to kill us."

Laura replies. "Nobody messes with our husbands! Is that right sister in law Sylvia?"

Sylvia responded back "Yep Laura, sister in law! Nobody!" She smiled at Laura and Almanzo.

Meanwhile Albert's stitches up Jeb and the guards lock the door to the prison wagon.

Laura, Almanzo, Sylvia and Bandit come out of the cabin. Sylvia than asks, "What about the bodies of Johnny and Candy?"

Then Mr. Garvey answers, "We will take care of them, there is a spot out back where we can bury them."

"Ok, Thank you," Sylvia replies.

"Well, we better be going folks!" Almanzo says."

"You all have a nice safe trip home." Jonathan Garvey says.

"We will Jonathan." Almanzo says.

"Oh, since the money was returned and these two caught. Here's a bank draft of the reward that was out." The Sheriff says as handing the bank draft to Laura which was $500.

"Thank you Sheriff," Laura says.

"Yes.. Thank you." Sylvia says.

"And thank you Ladies!..if you both want to be my deputies in Sleepyeye let me know." The Sheriff says.

"Thanks Sheriff but we are 'deputies' to our husbands here." Laura says with her arm around Almanzo's waist.

"Yes, and one of them is a doctor!" Sylvia also says with her arm around Albert's waist.

"Bye you folks!" the posse says motioning they horses forward and the Prison wagon starts leaving.

Jonathan and Andy bury the two bodies of Johnny and Candy and than head on their way.

Laura, and Almanzo, Albert and Sylvia all wave at the departing posse.

After the Posse was gone and all four was alone. The couples look at each other.

"Oh Sylvia, I love you so much!" Albert says.

"I love you too Albert!" Sylvia happily says.

"I love you Beth!" Almanzo says.

"I love you too Manly!...Lets go home, all of us." Laura replies happily.

Soon, the wagon and horses are ready to go. Laura and Almanzo ride on the wagon and Albert and Sylvia ride on the horses.

"Come on Bandit on the wagon!" Laura tells her dog.

Bandit happily barks a response and runs up and gets into the wagon going in between Laura and Almanzo panting. Laura pats his head. "Good Boy!"

Almanzo starts the wagon into motion.

"Heyaaa!" Almanzo says to the horses and they start off with Albert and Sylvia following them on the horses.

The two couples and their dog set out for Walnut Grove and home.

_**To be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6 Journey Back Home to Bath end

**Chapter**** 6**

_Journey Back Home, Bath of an ending._

Laura and Almanzo, Albert and Sylvia along with Bandit their dog are now on their way home after the outlaws Johnny and Candy were shot dead by Laura and Sylvia and the other two Jeb and Dan or sent off to Prison.

Almanzo says to Laura in the wagon, "Beth, I am sure glad that it is over! All I want to do now is go home and be with you and soak in a hot tub."

Laura agrees and smiles, "Manly, that does sound nice and maybe I can join you in that soak."

Bandit in between them on the wagon, Barks as to say, "Yep, you two should spend some time together."

Laura pets Bandit's head to tell him, "Thanks Boy!"

Also riding beside on their two horses Albert and Sylvia look at each other. Albert turns to Sylvia,

"Sylvia, my love now that is over and we are together again what would you think of when we get home that we take a nice hot bath in the tub together?"

Sylvia smiles, "Oh Albert, my love that sounds wonderful!"

Almanzo says, "Heyaaa," to the horses hitched to the wagon to make them go faster. Then Almanzo says to Laura, "Hold on Beth! We are going to get home faster than you expect."

Albert smacks his horse to go faster, "Hold up, Almanzo! me and Sylvia are coming too!"

Then Sylvia smacks her horse for it to go faster, "Albert, I am right behind you!"

The two couples really drive down the trail road anxious to get home.

An hour later the group arrives back home at their boarding house. Almanzo whoas the horses of the wagon and Albert and Sylvia stops their horses.

Almanzo gets off the wagon and helps Laura get down. Albert gets off his horse and helps Sylvia to get down. "It's good to be home! Beth." Almanzo looks at his wife.

"It sure is Manly!" Laura returns.

"Here darling we found this that lead us to you. Actually, Bandit did." Sylvia says as she reaches in the wagon and gives Albert back his doctor's hat.

"Hey! my hat!" Then Albert slaps his leg and says to Bandit, "Come here Bandit!"

The white and black collie barks and jumps out of the wagon and goes to Albert and Sylvia. Bandit sitting down at Albert's feet. Albert bends down petting him on the head "Thanks boy! without the girls and you, we wouldn't have made it."

Bandit barks happily then jumps up to go to the door of the boarding house after seeing his young mistress, Carrie Ingalls coming out of the door.

"Ma!... Laura, Almanzo, Albert, Sylvia and my dog Bandit are back!" Carrie says as Bandit reaches her licking her face.

Carrie hugs Bandit's neck, "Bandit, glad to have you back, love you boy!"

Caroline Ingalls comes out and sees her son and daughter and her son-in-law and daughter-in-law.

"You all are back! Thank God!" Caroline says.

"It's a long story Ma! we'll tell you about it during dinner. How are the children?" Laura asks.

"They are fine, Jenny and Grace are with the babies." Caroline says.

"That's good!...Me and Albert will put the horses and wagon away. We'll be inside, in a minute." Almanzo replies.

"While you do that me and Sylvia will start getting supper ready." Laura says.

"And I'll check on the children." Sylvia says.

"I'll get the tubs and water ready for our bath after putting the horses and wagon away." Albert says.

Sylvia smiles at him slyly as Laura and Almanzo have their own smiles knowing what that means for them too.

Supper was wonderful. Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Spinach, Beans, Bread, and Iced Tea.

As they were finishing up supper Albert says to his Ma, "Ma, Laura and Sylvia was so great they saved our lives and killed those two crooks."

Laura than says, "Almanzo also gave one guy a nice black eye! Bandit gave the other a good attack making him all bloody."

Caroline answers, "That's great but what's more important is that you all are back home safe and sound."

After supper the couples spend time with their children. Caroline and her Children begin to leave for home along with Bandit. "Ma," Laura says, "Here is $10 to buy Bandit a good bone as a reward for helping find Albert and Almanzo. This is coming from the bank draft the Sheriff had given us."

Bandit barks knowing he is going to get a treat.

Soon Caroline and her Children and their dog are aboard their wagon and wave goodbye to the two couples.

"Bye Ma! Carrie and Grace, and Bandit. See you all soon" Laura says.

"Bye Ma! You too kids" Albert says, about Carrie and Grace.

"Bye Laura and Albert! Bye Almanzo and Sylvia! Take good care of my Children and Grandchildren!" Says Caroline.

"We will ma'am!" Almanzo replies.

"Yes we will Caroline!" Sylvia says happily both waving too!

Caroline motions the horses and starts the wagon moving for their own home.

The wagon goes into the distance and the two couples turn around and start to walk heading to their boarding house.

Later in the evening the moon is full.

Almanzo and Albert has gotten the tubs ready with very nice warm water.

Soon after when Rose, Royal, Sarah Olivia, and Albert Jr. have been put to bed. Jenny had fallen asleep earlier. The two couples make their way to the barn. Once inside they see the tubs, with towels and soap and the water just waiting for them. "Wow! You boys outdid yourselves." Laura says.

"Hey! You girls saved our skins you know Beth." Almanzo says.

"I can't wait to feel your skin Manly." Laura giggled.

"Ready for our bath my Sylvia?" Albert smiles at her.

"Yes, my love. ...I'm ready, my Albert!" she says.

The two couples begin to take off their clothes. Their shirts, blouses, skirts, tights, pants, boots, drawers, and bloomers all fall to floor. Soon all four are naked.

Both couples get into two separate tubs.

Albert and Almanzo sits down in each of the tubs. Laura unpinned her hair letting it fall to the side of her shoulders. She steps into the tub with Almanzo.

Almanzo tells Laura, "Beth, your hair is nice up, but down it is beautiful and flows nicely on your shoulders."

"Thank you, Manly," Laura replies.

Sylvia, had always had her hair to her shoulders so she did the reverse and pinned her hair up. Albert had already been in the tub watching "Your hair is pretty down my love" He says.

"Why thank you my love." Sylvia replies, "If you want me to I can take my hair back down?" as she steps into the tub with her husband.

"No," Albert answers, "It looks good up too!"

Sylvia smiles as she sits down in the tub with Albert.

Both couples begin washing each other Albert says to Sylvia, "Sylvia, My love that feels good could you rub my back with the soap?"

"Yes, My love," Sylvia says as she rubs Albert's back. Then Albert does the same and rub's Sylvia's back with the soap.

"Oooh! That feels wonderful my love!"

Meanwhile Almanzo is saying to Laura, "My feet ache could you rub them with the soap?"

Laura happily does as she says, "Manly, my feet next."

Almanzo complied with his wife. Laura felt the excellent massage.

After awhile both couples are bathed they begin kissing fully and soon it has culminate into intimacy and lovemaking that leaves them relaxed and contended. Albert and Sylvia, Laura and Almanzo fall asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning they wake up fully relaxed and content. All four get out of the tubs. Albert dries Sylvia, Sylvia dries Albert. Laura dries Almanzo, Almanzo dries Laura. Then with the long towels they cover their nakedness and they head back to the house both couples with their arms around their waists.

They have breakfast of Eggs and Bacon. Albert says, "Ladies, we have to get back to work and give Mr. Hanson his supplies.

Laura replies, "Yes, and Sylvia and I need to finish up the baby booties we started on."

The Wilder family and the second Ingalls family continue their lives of being brother and sister-in-laws.

The End.


End file.
